EL SILENCIO DE UN CORAZÒN
by Yuiko-san
Summary: Esa forma de vivir era algo que Suichi había aceptado, había aprendido a soportar los rechazos y las crueldades de Yuki, todo por estar a su lado. Pero ahora la vida de los dos cambiaría y en el transcurso se revelarían los verdaderos sentimientos de cada


Kon-nichiwa!

Hola chicos como están, bueno nuevamente Yuiko-san se reporta con un nuevo fic que espero les haga pasar un buen rato. Este fic esta basado en la serie porque no he visto los ovas TT. Les platico que este fic lo había hecho desde hace tiempo solo que lo deje en el abandono pero después note que no era tan malo y por eso es que ahora me animo a subirlo.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de la diosa : Maki Murakami. Yo solo los tomo prestado, como siempre.(snif, snif TT) Bueno aunque también tengo un fic original... ahí por si lo quieren leer.

La verdad GRAVITATION es una de mis series favoritas y Suichi es mi amor... ¡¡Sí! Si tienen la oportunidad de conseguirla ¡háganlo! Es una serie que bien vale la pena tener.

Bueno les dejó este primer capítulo...

**-:-**

Después de ir a Nueva York a desenterrar ciertos recuerdos dolorosos y aceptar la verdad, Yuki volvió a casa con el pelirrosa sin embargo algo no estaba bien. Un año había pasado desde el día en que bellas flores fueron depositadas en la tumba de Yuki Kitazawa pero todo seguía igual. Yuki quería a Suichi pero...¿lo amaba?. El pelirrosa, a pesar de todo, seguía sonriendo para él esperando que su frío corazón y su glacial mirada, algún día cambiaran...pero hasta ahora nada cambiaba.

Esa forma de vivir era algo que Suichi había aceptado, había aprendido a soportar los rechazos y las crueldades de Yuki, todo por estar a su lado. Pero ahora la vida de los dos cambiaría y en el transcurso se rebelaría lo que realmente les importantaba y los verdaderos sentimientos de cada uno...

**-:-**

**Capítulo 1: Celos de una confesión**

**-¡**Tadaima Yuki!-era Suichi entrando con su siempre alegre rostro y su empedernido optimismo

-¡Que molestia, y yo tan tranquilo que estaba!- dijo cruelmente Yuki

-Ñññññ- dijo Suichi asomando su lengua y cerrando sus ojos-eres tan cruel Yuki!

-Yo siempre he sido así no se que te sorprende

-Demo...

Yuki se dirigió hacia su estudio y Suichi pudo observar que dentro de unos minutos más Yuki desaparecería de la faz de la tierra ya que solo existirían su laptop y él así que aprovecho el momento y jaló a Yuki de la ropa

-Yuki...

-¿Qué quieres?

-Recuerdas que día es mañana?

-No

-¿Cómo puede ser que se te haya olvidado? TT (en sus ojos fuentes de agua salían...)

-Mmm.. veamos ¿tu cumpleaños?

-No

-¿El mío?

-Menos

-¿Entonces..?

-No Yuki mañana celebramos un año desde aquella vez...

-¿Aquella vez?

-Si en la que decidiste ir a Nueva York y que te fui a buscar, recuerdas tu fuiste en busca de tu pasado, de tus recuerdos, de él, de tu sensei

Al decir esta ultima palabra la mente de Yuki pensó nuevamente en el rostro de el, pero porque después de tantos años se seguía acordando de el?

-Ah si, y que?

-Pensé que podíamos ir a algún lugar

-Baka... sabes bien que tengo que terminar mi novela para dentro de poco de lo contrario me ira muy mal así que no podré ir, si quieres ve tu

-Yo? Solo?

-Claro no creo que estés tan baka de verdad para perderte, o sí?

Las mejillas de Suichi se sonrojaron de coraje ante este comentario, porque Yuki estaba siendo tan frió últimamente?(pensó)

-Esta bien, iré!

-Me parec..(no pudo terminar porque un furioso Suichi lo interrumpió)

-Si y no insistas más Yuki Eiri, no irás!

-Baka..

De pronto todo se hizo silencio y Suichi se le quedo viendo a Yuki con cara de "por favor ve", sin embargo este no hacia mas que mirarlo con su cara de indiferencia.

En ese momento el incomodo silencio se vio interrumpido por el ruido del celular de Suichi. Sonaba y sonaba, tras 2 minutos Suichi decidió contestar. Y Yuki se dispuso a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra cuando escucho ese nombre, como se sentía tan mal cuando Suichi hablaba con el con tanta confianza, así que discretamente salió de su estudio y simulando que iba por un vaso de agua(Notas de la autora: jajaja! Yuki Eiri tomando agua jajaja! Que buen chiste!)Y mientras tanto aprovecho para "espiar" un poco aquella llamada.

-NANODA!-decía un feliz Ryuchi por el otro lado

-Ryuchi?

-Hai!

-Que es lo que pasa, acaso K te volvio a amenazar que me llamaras para que fuera mañana a trabajar horas extras? TT

-Para nada, simplemente te quería preguntar si tenías algo que hacer mañana?

-Mañana?...(recordó la discusión de hace unos segundos con Yuki y pensó que si no iba a ir Yuki no tenia caso ir a festejar así q contesto:)No...Porque?

-Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a una nueva dulcería que se acaba de inaugurar cerca del estudio, te gustaría venir?

-Claro!

-Oye Su-chan...te oyes un poco deprimido estas bien u otra vez el estúpido ese te hizo llorar?

-No, nada de eso simplemente discutimos, ya sabes lo de siempre

-Bien pero recuerda que si quieres contarme algo o quieres alguna vez llorar en alguien aquí tienes un hombro en quien moquear eh?

-Gracias Ryu-chan...eh? Ryu-chan? Esta bien que te llame así?

-Claro no hay problema Su

-Gracias, bien nos vemos mañana! Por cierto a que hora? °°

-A las 10 te parece bien?

-Claro

-Nos vemos mañana Ryu-chan!

-Haiii!

-Que descanses!

-Si tu también que sueñes con Kugamaro y conmigo, adiós!

-Adiós!

Suichi cerro su celular, ahora se encontraba de tan buen humor, siempre era así; cuando se encontraba triste Ryuchi siempre aparecía con su sonrisa dispuesta a brillar por el, desde que lo conoció había sido así y no había cambiado, era tan agradable estar con Ryuchi y después de sus meditaciones soltó un ligero suspiro y dijo:

-Gracias Ryu-chan...-y se fue a la habitación a dormir.

Pero(música de terror de fondo: tutututun...) nuestro amiguito no contaba que Yuki lo estaba espiando, y cuando Suichi cerró la puerta de la habitación la gota se derramo.

-Maldito Ryuchi-pensó- ¿quien se cree que es el para citar a MI Suichi? Y encima ese baka estaba tan contento que ni siquiera fue a darme las buenas noches! Pero ya vera le demostrare que Suichi es solo mio,mio, MIO!

Inmediatamente se dirigió a su laptop y la apago(Válgame el señor, Yuki apagando su maquina por el "baka").

Estaba realmente enojado, esas palabras "Ryu-chan, esta bien que te llame así" "Gracias, Ryu-chan" Las repetía con ironía "Ryu-chan,ryu-chan!

¡¡Que le sucede a ese baka!

En realidad, talvez, acaso, posiblemente, el "señor corazón de piedra"podría ser que ¿estaba celoso?(Dios mío nose hasta donde vamos a llegar)

-:-

-Gomen ne, Ryuchi!- era un apurado Suichi que abria la puerta del apartamento al mismo tiempo que decía esto-me quede dormido y mmm... veamos que hora es...

-Las 11-dijo un tranquilo Ryuchi

-¿Que? Lo siento! TT

-¿Qué es ese escándalo Suichi?- se despertaba nuestro Yuki con unas enormes ojeras (talvez debido a que se quedo toda la noche pensando en ese Ryuchi, perdón en ese "Ryu-chan" que había importado más al grado de que Suichi se olvido completamente de Yuki esa noche)

Y al ver a ese tipo que habia sido el motivo de sus ojeras, sus ojos se transformaron en unos llenos de colera.

-¿Tú, Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a recoger a Su...

-Si lo siento por despertarte Yuki, no era mi intención, podrías ser tan amable de atender un rato a Ryu-chan en lo que me doy un baño?

-Tu no te preocupes, Su, la dulcería esta abierta hasta las 10 pm, ok?- dijo Ryuchi

-De acuerdo y por cierto, sabes que tipo de dulces venden porque...

(Que pasaba? Yuki había sido sacado de la conversación por completo, Suichi una vez mas ante la presencia de Ryuchi se olvidaba de su Koibito)

-De acuerdo no me tardo, onegai Yuki, atiende a Ryuchi, me voy al baño

-...

Y cuando Suichi se encontraba bañando su cuerpecín (no sean malévolas(os) no se imaginen nada por favor)

-Oye tu aprovechando el perfecto momento, porque te tomas tantas confiancitas con MI Suichi?

-TU suichi? Ja-dijo Ryuchi cambiando a su fase adulta- no recuerdo que tenga tu nombre por algún lado así que..

-¡¿Cómo te atreves!

-Lo siento pero visto que llevas no sé cuanto tiempo con el que debería ser MI Suichi, no desistiré y en este momento me doy cuenta que su relación no va muy bien así que aprovechare este momento para convencer a Suichi de que ahora sea...mío!

-¿Que? Sabes que eso nunca pasara, Su no ve a nadie más que a mi, el me lo a dicho

-Pues si pero acaso no notas como cambia de actitud cuando estoy yo, eso quiere decir que no le soy para nada indiferente, además cuando yo estoy se pone contento y si estas tú, ni te pela, o me equivoco?

Esta vez Ryuchi si había llegado muy lejos, había pinchado su orgullo y eso si que era grave

-Ya veras que no, Su seguirá siendo mío, inclusive he pensado en dar el segundo paso...

-¿Que?¿matarlo?

-No! Casarnos...

-Pero que estas diciendo si ni siquiera se llevan bien como amantes imagínate como esposos, además yo no permitiría que le arruinaras la vida a Su, yo lo cuidare y lo protegeré de ti. Porque tu no lo mereces, además te aseguro que todo cambiara a partir de hoy...

-Estoy listo, perdón por la demora ¿nos vamos?

-Claro mi niño, nos vemos Yuki-dijo Ryuchi con una malévola sonrisa en sus labios

(Y así se jueron nuestros monos personajes dejando a un orgullosisimo y enojadísimo Yuki Eiri en la puerta.)

-ø-

Y en la calle se encontraban nuestros galanes (corriendo, por cierto)

-Ryuchi, espérame! -era Suichi gritando con todas sus fuerzas

-Apúrate Su, de lo contrario como es inauguración se acabaran los dulces además me gustaría ir a otro lugar después- contestaba Ryuchi

-A donde? °°

-Es una sorpresa

-¿Una sorpresa?

-Date prisa Su de lo contrario llegare antes que tu y me comeré todos los dulces...

-Matteeee!

Suichi empezó a correr a toda velocidad cuando de pronto se estrello con alguien, cayendo junto con él al suelo.

-Perdón, fue mi culpa, iba corriendo muy rapido y no lo...

Interrumpió su disculpa cuando alzo la mirada para encontrarse con un Tohma un poco confundido por la caída.

-Seguchi-san, que sorpresa!

En realidad había pasado bastante tiempo desde que lo veía ya que después de lo de Nueva York no lo había vuelto a ver(talvez porque "alguien" bateo a Tohma y éste decidió quedarse en Nueva York a despejar un poco la mente y porque no decirlo a curarse un poco el corazón...)

-Suichi!Mira nada más, te dejo unos años y sigues siendo el mismo distraído de siempre, no cambias

-Gomen ne- dijo un sonrojado Suichi

-Su-chaaaaaaaan!-decía un preocupado Ryuchi mientras regresaba hacia Suichi

-Perdona, iba corriendo tan rápido tratando de alcanzarte que me estampe con Tohma

-Tohma!-dijo Ryuchi-Tohma! Que sorpresa verte de nuevo, en este momento no podemos platicar porque llevamos prisa pero después nos veremos.

-Bien, dime Suichi y Yuki donde esta? ¿acaso ya lo cambiaste por Ryuchi?-dijo malévolamente Tohma

-No, yo no...-dijo el pelirrosa bajando la mirada

-Si! Así es Tohma ahora Su-chan es mío, bien nos vamos, Adiós.

-Pero eso no...-dijo Su

-Vamos Su-dijo Ryuchi tendiendo una mano a Suichi que aún se encontraba en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que ponía una mirada tan dulce que Su no se pudo resistir y le dijo:

-Claro Ryu!-al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano

-Nanoda Tohma!- dijo un Ryuchi que empezaba a correr junto con Suichi

-Hasta luego Seguchi-san!- dijo Su

-Adiós, oye Suichi no sabes si Yuki sigue en su departamento?

-No lo se!-decía Suichi que ya se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad dejando una nube de polvo tras de si.(En realidad con ese "nose"se refería a que no sabía si estaba a ESA hora ya que Yuki tenía muchas entrevistas y firmas, pero esto hizo pensar a Tohma que era porque ya no vivía con él y por esto no lo sabía; además por lo que Ryuchi le dijo le dio a entender que ya estaban saliendo juntos, pero que era lo que estaba pasando?)

-ø-

Mientras tanto regresando al departamento...

-Claro que si, ahí estaré -decía Yuki al tiempo que terminaba la llamada.

Yuki detestaba tener que acudir a las firmas de autógrafos pero como un "idol" que era no podía faltar y desilusionar a las cientos de fans que aguardaban por él.

-No hay otra opción tendré que ir pero mas le vale a ese baka llegar temprano porque me gustaría ir a cenar con él y a ese Ryuchi, que no le ponga las manos encima; de lo contrario conocerá a Yuki Eiri!

Se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto alguien toco el timbre.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- pensó Yuki- claro de seguro es ese baka que vino a pedirme perdón después de todo...

Y sus ilusiones se vinieron a bajo cuando del otro lado de la puerta vio a un Tohma.

-¡Que sorpresa, que es lo que haces aq..-No pudo terminar pues un furioso Tohma lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Yuki Eiri? ¡¿No sabes cuanto nos costo a tantos dejarles el camino libre a Suichi y a ti y cuando regreso me encuentro con que ya ni siquiera están juntos!-decía Tohma con notorio coraje

-Pero... ¿qué es lo que estas diciendo?

-No te hagas más, que ya lo se todo, Suichi te a cambiado por Ryuchi, no es así?

-¡¿Queeeeeee?

-ø-

Llegaron a la dulcería agitados y sujetados de la mano ¬¬ (que casualidad, no?)

-Sugoi! Mira toda esta gente, Ryuchi?

-Si Su es demasiada, nos tendremos que dar prisa de lo contrario no nos tocara nada

-Hai!

Se soltaron(por fin!)de las manos y empezaron a comprar y comer dulces, todo fue tan perfecto hasta que de pronto...

-Su-chan...-dijo Ryuchi en su fase adulta

-Q-ue es l-o qu—e pa-s-a?-Dijo un atragantado Suichi que ya no podía introducir un dulce más en su boca pues ésta se encontraba atascada.

-Te gustaría ir conmigo a cenar?- dijo un guapo Ryuchi con fase adulta

Al ver su rostro-que se encontraba mirando fijamente con esos ojos que hacían poner a Suichi nervioso-dijo(esta vez su rostro todo rojo)

-Claro que sí Ryu

-Gracias pequeño, te parece si ya nos vamos de lo contrario seguirás comiendo hasta reventar y ya no podrás cenar conmigo...

-Bien...

-ø-

Regresando a esa escena que nos dejo tan picados...

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso Seguchi Tohma?

-Yo solo digo lo que mi mente me da a entender

-Pues que mente tan más retorcida tienes Dime...¿qué es lo que te hace pensar eso?

-Antes que nada, todavía estas saliendo con el mocoso ese?

-Claro, porque no habría

-Entonces porque Ryuchi...?

-Ryuchi que?

-Simplemente iba a decir que esta mañana los vi juntos, en realidad me estampe con tu mocoso y cuando los dos caímos al suelo, Ryuchi llego a ayudar a Suichi, entonces yo inocentemente(¬¬ si como no)le pregunte si ya no estaban saliendo juntos y si ya te había cambiado por Ryuchi y justo en eso interrumpió Ryuchi para decirme que si!

-Ese idiota...

-Bueno no me culpes yo creí que ya no estaba saliendo contigo porque además se fueron agarrados de la mano(Tohma se encontraba hablando muy tranquilamente aunque su verdadera intención era ver la reacción de Yuki al decirle que al parecer SU Suichi lo engañaba con Ryuchi)

-Acaso ese baka de verdad?-pensaba- ya que después de lo que me dijo Ryuchi esta mañana, acaso pensara en cumplir eso de quitarme a MI baka?

-Bueno yo te recomiendo que lo vayas a buscar, ah...pero es verdad creo que tienes mucho trabajo, es cierto mejor no vayas, después de todo TU baka es TU baka,...no?

-Claro que sí tengo trabajo, por eso es mejor que te vayas

-De acuerdo, vendré mañana esta bien?

-haz lo que quieras, adiós!-dijo mientras abría la puerta de su departamento mostrándole a Tohma la salida.

-Nos vemos Yuki Eiri.

Salió rápidamente y Yuki mientras tanto se dirigió a su cuarto a tomar sus cosas para dirigirse a su trabajo y sin notarlo se encontraba diciendo:

-Ese baka, pero como si me importara después de todo yo también lo he engañado(aunque esto no era cierto), si piensa que voy a ir a buscarlo para pedir que me sea fiel y que me perdone por todas las cosas que le hago, esta equivocado, después de todo es un niñato y el no sabe el verdadero significado del amor...

Y diciendo esto salió de su departamento dirigiéndose a la firma de autógrafos o talvez iría...¿ a buscar a su baka?

-ø-

Llegó la noche y con esta nuestros 2 amores (jajaja) al restaurante.

-Si una mesa para dos por favor-decía Ryu a un mesero

-Claro que sí, tenemos algunos espacios vacíos en el balcón les gustaría una de esas mesas?

-Mucho mejor, gracias!-dijo Ryu- creo que ya te puedes quitar las gafas, en este lugar no creo que hayan muchas fans, además ya es muy tarde para que te molesten y si alguien se atreve a interrumpirnos esta noche ya lo veran!

-Gracias Ryu, oye pero este lugar es muy caro no crees?

-No importa Su, lo que sea por ti no importa

-Gracias-dijo

Y mientras se dirigían a su mesa Suichi pensaba

-Ese Yuki, jamás me a traído ha un lugar así...En cambio Ryuchi, ¿¡Que es lo que pasa!-se pregunto en su mente- porque los estoy comparando, en realidad no me había acordado de Yuki hasta ahora, siempre es lo mismo...-ese momento se imagino a Yuki alejándose cada vez más de él, pero que era esto?

-Suichi?-preguntaba Ryu un poco extrañado

-Eh? Ah? Esta es nuestra mesa?-contestaba Suichi intentando ocultar su distracción

-Toma la carta-dijo Ryu señalándole una carta de menus negra con letras doradas.

-Si, vamos siéntate-le dijo mientras le acomodaba la silla para que se sentara

-Gracias Ryu eres tan lindo y caballeroso conmigo...

-Mesero!-exclamó Ryu

-¿Gustan ordenar?

-Si por favor, que quieres Su?

-Eh?Lo que quiera?

-Claro!

-Bien, mesero preparese :mjm,mjm...Un arroz frito con camarones,una de estas sopas-dijo mientras con su dedo señalaba algo en el menu-un Moku Kay Pen (para aquellos que ni de chiste se han parado en un restaurante chino les platicare que es esto que se ordeno Suichi, es Pechuga de pollo con hongo chino, brócoli, coliflor, elotito y bambu y una salsa especial),y de postre Long Gán , ah si y unas galletitas de la suerte por favor

-Claro que sí, y usted caballero?-dijo el mesero dirigiéndose a Ryuchi

-Para mi simplemente un Yi Yee Ha(camarón grande con brócoli) y una botella de vino rosado por favor

-Claro en seguida les sirvo!-

Se retiro el mesero dejando a los 2 cantantes esperando y después de unos minutos de estar observando a su alrededor Suichi exclamo:

-Sugoi! Esta mesa tiene una vista perfecta, se puede ver toda la calle!y tambien ese lugar...-dijo esto mientras dirigia su mirada al lugar donde por primera vez conoció a Yuki

Al notar su distracción Ryu dijo:-Claro que si, además;ve esa luna

-Sugoi! °°-dijo Sui fingiendo su sonrisa, era una noche muy linda y no quería ponerse melancólico por aquel que lo hacía sufrirtanto...

En realidad la luna se encontraba brillando mucho esa noche haciendo que los cabellos rosados de Suichi resaltaran mas.

-Sabes Suichi te cite aquí porque desde hace tiempo quería decirte algo,yo...

-Disculpen la tardanza-era el mesero con las comidas-

-Claro no hay problema-dijo Ryuchi un poco enfadado debido a que lo habían interrumpido

Una vez que la comida estuvo servida siguió la conversación pero mientras tanto...

-ø-

En un edificio muy lujoso, en una de las salas...

-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir- era Yuki intentando huir de sus fans que a gritos aclamaban más

-Lo siento pero en otra ocasión seguiré firmando y gracias por comprar mi obra-y diciendo esto se metió en su coche

En realidad no disfruto para nada la firma, nunca lo hacía, pero esta vez más que nunca porque su lindo baka se encontraba con ese "Ryu-chan"

-Suichi, perdón yo...

Ya no soportaba su cabeza, solo ese 'baka' hacía que le dieran dolores de cabeza. Le hubiera encantado ir a buscarlo pero no se sentía bien.

-Mas le vale a ese Ryuchi no hacer nada- se quejaba el escritor mientra sin darse cuenta aumentaba la velocidad- Y también a ese Su ¡mas le vale no hacer nada!-

Metió hasta el fondo le acelerador y con gran suerte de no chocar, llegó a su departamento. Se sumergió en la cama y sintiendo unas sabanas frías, se quedo dormido murmurando entre sueños-:

-Suichi...

-ø-

-Suichi regresando a lo de antes, yo te quería decir-dijo esto mientras tomaba a Suichi por la barbilla, ya que este se encontraba comiendo tan deliciosamente que Ryuchi sabia que no le prestaría atención para aquello que le iba a decir y que era tan importante para él.

-Eh?-se pregunto Suichi, dejando los cubiertos y prestando atención-

-Yo...-dijo Ryuchi, al mismo tiempo que paraba a Suichi jalándolo dulcemente de su silla, acercándolo a la orilla del balcón.

-¿Que?-se pregunto Suichi al notar que Ryuchi lo tomaba de la cintura acercándolo más a éste.

-Yo te quería decir-dijo Ryuchi en su fase adulta- (uy)- te quería confesar que desde hace mucho tiempo no dejo de pensar en ti y que por más que me lo propongo no puedo sacarte de la mente, así que he llegado a la conclusión de que...me gustas

-Eh?-dijo Suichi sonrojado

-Se que en este momento estas con Yuki y que el es muy importante para ti pero si tan siquiera me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte que conmigo podrías ser más feliz, yo te cuidaría, te protegería y te amaría si tu lo permitieras; además ambos sabemos que tu relación con ese tipo (en realidad Ryuchi lo odiaba) no va muy bien, así que dime...¿me darías la oportunidad?

-Sabes bien que yo amo a Yuki aunque se que lo que dices es verdad, él nada más me hace sufrir y no ha cambiado asi que..

-mhh...-suspiro Ryuchi

-La verdad es, la verdad es... que no lo se, yo también te quiero pero par..-no pudo terminar porque Ryuchi se posesiono de sus labios dándole un tierno y delicado beso que dejo sin aliento a Suichi...

¿Y que les pareció?¿Les gustó? Dejen sus reviews, ya saben para que yo sepa si continuar ó si mi cerebro se ha fundido de plano.

Yo espero que ustedes me apoyen en lo que será un historia llena de amor, comedia y muchas cosas más...

Bueno los dejo pues son la 1 am y mi hermana ya empezó a delirar así que mejor ya la voy a ir a acostar y me voy.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, por cierto aquí les dejo una probadita del siguiente capítulo:

-Buenos días Suichi- decía un despeinado rubio-

-¡Buenos días Yuki!

-¿Puedo saber porque no dormiste en la cama anoche?

-Lo siento, es que ayer no quería

-Ayer no querías que...¿hacerlo?

-Sí, no quería hacerlo...

-¿Y porque?

-Yo no...-dijo Suichi mientras sentía como Yuki con su mano, le bajaba el diminuto short que Suichi traía-...No Yuki por favor

-Sí, Suichi, sí...-dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a besar salvajemente el cuello del pelirrosa

-No Yuki, no quiero...

-Hace mucho que no lo hacemos bien, siempre me dejas a medias. Solo me besas y eso, pero no es suficiente así que esta vez lo haremos como debe ser...

-No Yuki...no quiero-dijo Suichi intentándose quitar al rubio de encima-no quiero

-No me importa...lo harás-dijo Yuki tomando a Suichi con los brazos y conduciéndolo a la habitación

-No quiero...¡¡Yukiiiiii!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo... Dejen sus reviews

Con cariño, su amiga Yui-chan ¡


End file.
